1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and a method of manufacturing the LCD device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an LCD device capable of enhancing display quality such as a viewing angle and a response speed, and a method of manufacturing the LCD device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, a voltage is applied to an electric field generating electrode to provide the liquid crystal layer with an electric field, and an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is controlled in response to the electric filed, thereby displaying images.
In order to obtain a high contrast ratio and a wide viewing angle, a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode LCD device has been developed. In the PVA mode LCD device, an opening portion (hereinafter, a slit portion) of a slit shape is formed through the electric field generating electrode, and liquid crystals are vertically aligned to realize multiple domains.
For a medium or small sized mobile LCD device, in order to decrease the slit portion which decreases an aperture ratio, a micro slit mode LCD device or a super patterned vertical alignment (“SPVA”) mode LCD device has been developed. In the micro slit mode LCD device, a micro slit portion is only formed through a lower electrode of the electric field generating electrodes to provide a direction property to the liquid crystal, and an upper electrode is formed as a flat continuous plate in which an opening portion is not formed.
In a vertical alignment (“VA”) mode, such as the PVA mode and the micro slit mode, a rubbing is not directly performed on an alignment layer, however, a light alignment method may be employed which aligns liquid crystal by inducing anisotropy to an alignment layer through light irradiating.
Polarized UV lights are irradiated to a light bridge high-molecular copolymer including a mesogenic group of a liquid crystal property, also called a reactive mesogen, to induce anisotropy, and then anisotropy of the alignment layer is enhanced to align liquid crystal by heat processing on the light bridge high-molecular copolymer.